


Wilbanks' Daughter

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Playmakers
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-08
Updated: 2003-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her thoughts after "Talk Radio"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilbanks' Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

You got a D on the paper.

It came back with comments in the margins accusing you of relying too heavily on the Cliff's Notes, which you've never used, not once, not in your entire prep school/Ivy League career.

Even after everything else, his lying about that came as a shock to you. You wanted to believe he'd read the book. Somehow lying about that seems worse than anything else he did.

You wanted to blame him but you knew what happened. You were weak and he was strong. You were a conquest and, in a way, that excites you. You're a book geek, the smart girl, and nobody ever looked at you the way he did. You liked it.

You knew you'd do it again and you hated yourself for it.

You tried to see him, after, and you'll never make that mistake again. He was right, men are dogs. You thought about telling your father but knew you'd lose. Daddy's quarterback is much more valuable than Daddy's daughter.

Despite the D, you learned some things from him: how to lie, how to cheat, and how to put yourself first.

You wanted to thank him. You just might.


End file.
